Mar de hielo y fuego
by Elbaf
Summary: La hija de Shirohige llega al Moby Dick para cuidar de su padre. Aunque al principio parecía que la cosa iba bien, pronto aparecerán los problemas.
1. La recién llegada

-Así que era cierto que Shirohige tenía una hija, después de todo. – dijo Marco mirando cómo su capitán y "padre" recibía a una joven en la cubierta del barco.

- Nosotros también somos sus hijos, no lo olvides. – le reprendió a su lado un joven moreno, Portgas D. Ace. No tenía ni idea de por qué pero no le hacía nada de gracia que hubiera una mujer a bordo. No tenía nada en contra de ellas, pero no creía buena idea meter a una chiquilla en un barco repleto de hombres de dudosa reputación que no tenían nada que perder. Además, no podía negarlo… le daba miedo que su padre les dejara en un segundo plano y, de algún modo, les sustituyera por su hija de sangre.

-_La sangre no importa, Ace. Para mí siempre seréis mis hijos._- le había dicho Shirohige en una ocasión. El sabía bien eso, tenía dos hermanos, Luffy y Sabo, con los que no compartía lazo alguno de sangre, pero cuyo vínculo era superior a ningún otro.

- ¿No sientes ni un poquito de curiosidad, Ace? ¿Por su aspecto, por saber si es tan arrogante como el viejo, por sus posibles habilidades…?

-¿Habilidades? – cortó Ace, con una risa- Se ha pasado toda su vida en la misma isla, ¿qué habilidades debería tener? Es más, ¿cómo va a contar con habilidades? Ni que encontrar una Akuma No Mi fuera tan sencillo, Marco…

-No lo sé, pero mira tu hermano, Luffy. Era bien joven cuando se comió la gomu gomu no mi.

-Mi hermano es diferente- sentenció Ace.- Él no es un niño mimado que lo ha tenido todo en esta vida… - dijo con cierto desdén.

-¿Y ella sí? – preguntó Marco, incrédulo del juicio de su nakama. – Cuando quieras, ya me dirás qué tienes tan en contra de una persona a la que ni conoces, Ace. Pero, si quieres mi opinión, deberías intentar confiar un poco más en los demás.

-Lo siento pero no, no quiero tu opinión.- contestó Ace secamente.

- Bueno, de todas formas me voy ya, me apetece algo de sake. – Marco terminó la conversación mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Ya, como tú digas… - respondió Ace malhumorado. Contempló a su "hermana" desde la lejanía. No era muy alta, pero tampoco se podría decir de ella que era bajita. Tenía el cabello moreno como el suyo largo hasta pasada la cintura y su sonrisa ocupaba toda la cara. Parecía felíz. Ace se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo, también. Cambió bruscamente el gesto cuando se percató y continuó observándola. No parecía muy fuerte, era de complexión más o menos delgada y daba la impresión de ser muy niña. _Creía que Padre me dijo que tenía 20 años…_ Podría decirse que era guapa, aunque desde la lejanía no podría haberlo jurado. Además, a él tampoco le importaba mucho si una persona era guapa o fea. Sólo importaba si podía vencerle o no. Tras llevar un rato divagando decidió que lo mejor sería acompañar a Marco a tomar algo de sake. Ya investigaría a la desconocida mañana.

Entró en la cocina y vio a Marco dando buena cuenta de su sake. Tomó una jarra y se sentó junto a él. Estuvieron pensativos un rato. El silencio nunca era incómodo entre ellos pero Marco no tardó en romperlo:

-Venga, Ace. Tampoco es tan malo. El viejo está enfermo, es normal que su hija quiera venir a cuidarlo.

-¿Y para eso tiene que meterse en un barco lleno de indeseables? – farfulló Ace.

- A Padre no lo vas a sacar de aquí, ya lo sabes… Además con él aquí no le va a pasar nada. Y nosotros también la cuidaremos.

- Yo no soy la niñera de nadie, Marco. – espetó Ace.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto su seguridad? – inquirió Marco, levantando una ceja.

- Pues yo… no… no lo sé. Quiero ver feliz al viejo, pero temo que nos sustituya por ella. Y también temo que en alguna trifulca o abordaje alguien se fije en ella y… ¿te imaginas cómo se pondría el viejo si la raptasen? Nos haría recorrer el Grand Line de arriba abajo hasta encontrarla. Lo que quiero decir es que su llegada sólo supone problemas. Imagínate la primera tormenta… nos costará más cuidar de ella que controlar el barco…

- Bueno, supongo que en parte tienes algo de razón. Pero recuerda que la primera vez que subiste a este barco tú tampoco eras ningún experto… y mírate ahora.

- Ya, bueno… pero no es lo mismo. Yo soy fuerte.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció uno de sus nakamas para informarles de que Shirohige quería verles. Supusieron que algo relacionado con la recién llegada. Marco asintió, levantándose de su asiento. Ace sólo soltó un bufido por lo bajo, pero Marco, como superior suyo le mandó callar:

- Contrólate, Ace. Si Padre quiere vernos, ahí es donde iremos. Recuerda que le debes todo lo que eres.

- Me lo recuerda cada vez que puede, créeme…- dijo con una leve sonrisa, levantándose junto a Marco y siguiéndole hacia donde se encontraba su capitán.

Cuando Marco y Ace llegaron donde se encontraba Shirohige llamaron quedamente a la puerta. Cuando su padre les hubo dado permiso para entrar, vieron a la hija de éste de pie, a su lado, con una enrome y cálida sonrisa. No era una sonrisa arrogante o altiva, era una sincera sonrisa de bienvenida. Marco la correspondió, pero Ace… era otro cantar. _Si esta niña se cree que por sonreír como una idiota la vamos a aceptar como a uno más, ya puede esperar sentada…_

-Ace, Marco – los llamó Shirohige- quiero presentaros a vuestra hermana, Yumiko. Ha venido con nosotros para cuidar de mí, liberándoos a vosotros de esa tarea, así que sed corteses con ella. Os he llamado a vosotros, hijos míos, porque sois en los que más confío. Y os la quiero confiar a ella.

- Padre, yo no creo…- titubeó Ace. La sonrisa de Yumiko se volvió un poco triste.

-Silencio, Ace. Yumiko es tan hermana tuya como Marco. Quiero que le enseñéis el barco, que la familiaricéis con todo lo que forma parte de nuestra vida y, sobre todo, que la tratéis como a una más.

-Pero padre, ella es una mujer… -balbuceó Ace.

-¡Y tú un mocoso descarado!- Shirohige miró directamente a los ojos de su hijo.

- Lo siento, padre. – Ace bajó la mirada a sus botas, avergonzado.

-Otoo-sama… - una dulce voz se escuchó en la habitación- entiendo que Ace-sama no quiera hacer de canguro, puedo recorrer el barco yo sola.

-Padre, Ace no tiene hoy un buen día, discúlpale. Yo puedo enseñarle el barco a Yumiko, si os parece bien. – Marco salió al rescate de su hermano.

-De acuerdo, hijo. – Iban a retirarse cuando Shirohige añadió- Ah y una cosa más. Ace, tú te mudarás al cuarto de Marco, con él. Yumiko ocupará tu habitación. No tenemos más camarotes libres y no querréis que la meta con uno de vosotros- La joven temía verdaderamente la respuesta de sus "hermanos".

-No, claro, Padre. No hay ningún problema.- Contestó Ace, un poco más tranquilo.

Cuando salieron de hablar con Shirohige Ace se dirigió directamente hasta el que hacía 2 minutos había sido su cuarto para recoger las cosas principales y llevarlas al de Marco, así Yumiko podría instalarse ya mismo. Marco y Yumiko fueron a recorrer el barco. Marco parecía extrañamente feliz, lo que incomodaba un poco a Ace. Sí, la chica era guapa y agradable, pero ellos eran piratas, no podían permitirse ciertas debilidades. _Será blandengue el pajarraco…_ Llegó a su camarote y cogió una mochila donde metió lo imprescindible para los primeros días, ropa y algunos libros. También toallas y cosas de higiene. Cuando se dirigía hacia la habitación de Marco los vio a los dos apoyados en barandilla del barco, charlando amigablemente. Ace sintió una punzada de lo que identificó como celos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella allí? ¿Por qué tenía que reclamar la atención de su nakama y su padre? ¿Por qué no era así también con él? _Como si me importase mucho_, se autorespondió a esa última pregunta. Decidió que cuando Marco llegase al camarote esa noche intentaría sonsacarle algo de información. Después de todo iba a vivir con ellos, tampoco podía ignorar su existencia.

Cuando no había pasado ni media hora desde que terminó de acomodarse en el cuarto de Marco, éste entró por la puerta, para fastidio de Ace, jodidamente radiante. Sintió que no necesitaría sonsacarle mucho para que Marco escupiera todo lo que había descubierto esa tarde. Efectivamente, en cuanto cerró la puerta, Marco empezó a hablar atropelladamente:

-¡Ace! ¡Ace! ¿Ya estás aquí? Yumiko es una chica encantadora, ya verás te va a caer genial, es divertida, alegre, simpática, sabe un montón sobre el mar…- Ace dejó de escucharle, sólo asentía cada poco tiempo para que Marco sintiera que le escuchaba. Cambió su actitud cuando creyó escuchar a su nakama decir la palabra "preciosa". _No me jodas que tú…_

-Perdona, Marco, ¿cómo has dicho?

-¿A ti no te lo parece? Tiene unos ojos preciosos…- dijo, con la mirada ausente y una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Marco… ¿no es un poco joven para ti? – inquirió Ace, con una ceja lenvantada.- Imagínate lo que diría Padre si se entera de que tú…

-De que yo nada, Ace. Yo sé dónde está mi lugar. Pero eso no implica que pueda soñar tranquilo.- dijo, con una mohín.

-Pero, ¿no te das cuenta, Marco? – contestó Ace, hablando rápida y entrecortadamente- Imagínate lo que pasaría si el barco se ve en problemas. ¿Dónde estaría tu cabeza? Centrada no, desde luego.

-Ace, no hay nada de malo en enamorarse.

-¿TE HAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA?

-No, no. No lo he hecho. Pero tampoco es tan malo. Puede que en ocasiones el amor de algunos problemas. Pero, ¿qué no lo da? ¿O acaso te hiciste pirata para llevar una vida fácil? No seas tonto Ace… Esto no tiene que ver con ella. Esto tiene que ver con tu jodido miedo a las relaciones. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu padre fuese quien era. Tu madre tampoco la tenía…

-¿Y POR QUÉ NO SE APARTÓ DE ÉL CUANDO SUPO QUIEN ERA?- gritó Ace, fuera de sí.- LLEVO LA SANGRE DE UN DEMONIO, ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?

-Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene eso que ver con el amor…

-Que no puedo con un sentimiento que hace que las personas hagan locuras sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-La ira, el odio… cualquier sentimiento puede provocar eso.

-Sí… pero dicen que el amor es el más fuerte de todos. Puedo controlar mi ira. Puedo controlar mi odio. Pero el amor… A ese no hay quien lo controle.- se quedó dubitativo por un segundo para luego levantarse y añadir- Me voy a beber sake.

Ace se dirigía en ese momento a la cocina. Cuando entró y encendió la luz, una figura estaba ahí con él. Ace se quedó en el sitio, fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento, Ace-sama. Tenía sed, espero no haber importunado.- dijo casi con una reverencia.

- No te preocupes esto… ¿Moyiko?-dijo él, con cierto rubor. _¿Cómo podía haberme olvidado de su nombre?_

-Yumiko.- contestó ella con una radiante sonrisa.

-Eso. No pasa nada, Yumiko, somos hermanos. Este barco es tanto tuyo como mío.- Intentó ser todo lo amable y cortés que pudo.

-Pero… tú no quieres que yo esté aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, apenada.

-No. Preferiría que no estuvieras aquí…

-Pero, Ace-sama… ¿por…?- no pudo terminar la frase, Ace la interrumpió.

-No es culpa tuya. No hay nada malo en ti. Tú haces feliz a Padre y eso es suficiente. Pero… tu estancia aquí podría traer problemas.

-Yo… no querría nunca importunaros, Ace-sama.

-Lo sé… es sólo que yo… bueno no importa. Demonios demasiado oscuros para ti. – dijo en voz baja con una leve y triste sonrisa.

-Me considera alguien débil, ¿verdad, Ace-sama?

-Deja las formalidades, llámame sólo Ace. Me haces sentir mayor…

-No has contestado a mi pregunta… Ace.- dijo ella, recalcando su nombre.

Cuando escuchó su nombre de sus labios, sin formalidades no supo por qué pero se ruborizó. Sin querer aumentó su temperatura y calentó el sake que sostenía en la mano hasta el punto de ser imbebible. Cuando se lo llevó a la boca no pudo evitar escupirlo.

-Maldita mera mera no mi… - dijo Ace.

-¿Mera mera? ¿Eres usuario?- dijo, súbitamente interesada.

-Sí… soy un hombre de fuego. Puño de Fuego Ace. – dijo muy orgulloso.

-¿Se ha calentado mucho el sake?- dijo apenada.

-Sí, me temo que ya no se puede ni beber…- cuando se disponía a tirarlo, ella le retuvo.

-Espera, déjame a mí.- Cogió el vaso con ambas manos, cerró los ojos y al momento se lo devolvió a Ace.

-Aquí tienes, Ace. A temperatura perfecta.- dijo sonriente, contenta por sentirse útil. Ace fue a probar el sake con recelo, pero cuando se lo llevó a los labios se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, la temperatura era la ideal. Sorprendido, le dijo a Yumiko:

-Pero… ¿cómo has…?

- Hie Hie no Mi- dijo ella, muy sonriente.- Yo también soy usuaria. Bueno, se hace tarde, creo que iré a dormir. Hasta mañana, Ace-sam… Ace.- rectificó con un rubor en el rostro y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-Hasta mañana Yumiko…- murmuró él, distraído.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Marco ya estaba dormido. Para su desgracia, roncaba como si no hubiera un mañana. _Genial, Padre. Es sencillamente genial._ Se quitó la ropa y se metió en su cama, sólo con la ropa interior. _Hie Hie no Mi, ¿eh? Después de todo igual escondes alguna sorpresa…_ pensó sonriente. Sin poder evitarlo sus palabras volvieron a su cabeza.

**Flashback**

-Me considera alguien débil, ¿verdad, Ace-sama?

-Deja las formalidades, llámame sólo Ace. Me haces sentir mayor…

-No has contestado a mi pregunta… Ace.

**Fin flashback**

Recordó con más claridad de la que hubiera querido admitir lo mucho que le había gustado cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios… _Y tú ni siquiera recordabas el suyo… claro que sí, campeón._ Se dio la vuelta en la cama y trató de no pensar en ella. Casi estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando se quedó dormido. Sin embargo, Ace acabaría lamentando ese sueño. Uno puede controlar sus pensamientos cuando está despierto… pero cuando dormimos… mi querido Ace, esa es otra historia.


	2. Momento onírico

Llovía a mares. Ace corría por el puerto buscando refugio pero en aquella ciudad no había un maldito tejado en el que guarecerse. De pronto, alguien gritó su nombre:

-¡Ace! ¡Aquí, Ace!

Se dirigió corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenían las voces. Era un callejón, oscuro y estrecho, pero un pasaje conectaba los dos edificios colindantes y ahí podría resguardarse. Alguien se apretujó contra él. Sin pensárselo pasó sus brazos por detrás de la pequeña figura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Tengo mucho frío, Ace.- lloriqueó. Cuando bajó su mirada para verla encontró a Yumiko aferrada a su cintura y, ciertamente estaba helada. Él llevaba una capa que le cubría el torso, se la entregó y le dijo.

- Ponte esto, Yumiko. Y no te muevas de aquí. Voy a buscar un sitio más cálido, volveré a por ti enseguida.

-¡Ace! No… no me dejes…-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te voy a dejar, nunca… ¿de acuerdo?- le besó en la frente y dijo- no tardo nada, te lo prometo, pequeña.

Ace salió corriendo en busca de un hostal, un restaurante o cualquier sitio en el que pudieran entrar. Si Yumiko iba con él, tendrían que ir más lentos y ella estaría expuesta a la lluvia más de lo necesario. Él era un hombre de fuego, no importaba que se mojara, podía secarse rápido. Poco después encontró una fachada que destacaba sobre las demás, en el centro del pueblo. Todas parecían casas corrientes, no había comercios, excepto ese pequeño hotel. Volvió a toda prisa a por Yumiko, la cargó en sus fuertes brazos mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello y trató de que no le cayese ni una sola gota de agua. Cuando llegaron al hostal pidió una habitación y subió corriendo. Yumiko casi estaba hipotérmica.

-Yumiko, aguanta, pronto habrá pasado todo.

Entró en la habitación con ella en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama. Fue corriendo al baño, abrió la bañera y puso el tapón. Volvió a donde estaba Yumiko y le quitó la ropa para que el frío dejara de estar en contacto con su cuerpo y la atrajo hacia sí, tratando de calentarla. Le incomodaba un poco su desnudez pero la excusa de "vida o muerte" era bastante buena en esta ocasión. Cuando la bañera estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, la introdujo en el agua que calentó con sus propios brazos. Poco a poco ella empezó a reaccionar… qué alivio.

-Ace…-susurró.

-Estoy aquí, pequeña.- contestó él, besando su frente.

-Estoy muy cansada… llévame a dormir.

La cogió entre sus brazos y la secó con unas toallas, después la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó suavemente y la arropó con cuidado con las mantas. Cuando se disponía a tumbarse en el sofá de la habitación ella le llamó:

-Ace… duerme conmigo, Ace…

-Estoy bien en el sofá, tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero quiero que duermas conmigo… tú eres calentito.

Ace se resigno y con un suspiro se metió en la cama con ella, que aprovechó para acomodarse en el pecho de él. _Un momento… ¡está desnuda!_ No sabía cómo no había caído en la cuenta antes pero sentir los pechos de Yumiko contra sus costillas no estaba siendo nada sencillo de manejar. Ella, casi parecía que lo sabía puesto que empezó a moverse y casi a frotarse contra el cuerpo de Ace que ya empezaba a sentir una más que notable erección.

-Yumiko… relájate, intenta estarte quieta y dormir un poco- rogó él… _Por el bien de mi entrepierna._

-¿Por qué? –preguntó juguetona- ¿prefieres que hoy sea otra de esas noches aburridas en las que te acabas tocando pensando en mi?- le susurró al oído, mordiendo uno de sus lóbulos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú…? – dijo él, muy ruborizado.

-Se te oye desde mi habitación… Gritas mi nombre todas las noches.

Ella se había colocado encima de él, que sólo llevaba puesto un bóxer. Acarició levemente el pene duro de Ace mientras saboreaba sus labios con pasión. Se detuvo en su cuello, en sus perfectos pectorales y abdominales… no dejó un centímetro de su piel sin besar. Continuó bajando y cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando arrebatarle la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba trató de detenerla… sabía que esto mañana traería consecuencias. A ver cómo le explicas a tu padre, por muy adoptivo que sea, que has dejado que su hija te hiciera una mamada de campeonato.

-Yumiko… no creo que sea buena idea. Deberíamos…

-Shh-interrumpió ella.- Tú sólo disfruta, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando terminó de deshacerse de su bóxer se sorprendió ante el tamaño del pene de Ace… ¿Cabría entero? Bueno, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Lo cogió con una mano y poco a poco empezó a darle pequeños lametones por los lados, por la base… Ace sólo podía gemir… de repente Yumiko se lo introdujo entero en la boca y subía y bajaba, acompañándose de las manos. Ace sentía que si Yumiko seguía así tardaría muy poco en correrse en su boca. Así que la cogió de la cara, la subió hasta donde él estaba y la beso con pasión, notando su propio sabor. La tumbó boca arriba y sin más preámbulos la penetró hasta el fondo, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda de placer. Ace estaba intentando ser considerado pero ella necesitaba más.

-Más duro Ace… fóllame más duro. – gritó entre gemido y gemido.

Ace la cogió de la cintura, la llevó hasta una pared y continuó penetrándola salvajemente. Ella recogió sus piernas en torno a su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mientras saltaba, intentando seguir las embestidas de Ace, sus generosos pechos no dejaban de subir y bajar. Ace no pudo resistirse más y cogió uno de ellos y se lo llevó a la boca mordiendo el pezón con cuidado, pero fuerte. Las embestidas continuaron, nunca se había sentido ni tan excitado ni tan desesperado por provocar placer a una mujer. Incrementaron el ritmo… Ace no aguantaría mucho más.

-Yumiko… me voy… a… correr…-cerró los ojos justo en ese momento. Pero al abrirlos…

-¡Ace! ¡Ace! – la cara de Marco le miraba francamente cabreado.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Marco? – contestó malhumorado y rezando de que no se diera cuenta de la enorme erección que mostraba.

-Padre quiere verte. – Se fue hacia la puerta pero se volvió y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo- Ah y la próxima vez que sueñes con una mujer, intenta que no se entere el resto del barco, ¿quieres?.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Ace- ¿Qué mujer?

-Y yo qué sé… Moyiko o algo así. Bueno, como sea, no tardes, sabes que a Padre no le gusta esperar.

Ace se sentó en el borde de la cama. Joder. Había sido tan real. Bueno aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿cómo iba a tener frío una mujer de hielo? Rió por lo bajo para sí mismo. Se miró la gran erección de su entrepierna y comentó:

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hago yo contigo?

Se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha y a descargar todo lo que había cargado de la noche anterior. Mientras estaba bajo la ducha, dándose placer a sí mismo, sólo podía pensar en una persona, en una cara, en una sonrisa, en un nombre…

-¡Yumiko!- gritó justo cuando se corrió.

_Perfecto, Ace. Paso uno completado. A ver cuánto tardas en enamorarte de ella. Cierra la boca, estúpida conciencia. No hay manera de que eso pase… ¿verdad?_ Y una expresión entre duda y miedo cruzó su arrogante rostro.


	3. Yo no merezco algo así

Cuando Ace se recuperó de su estimulante ducha, fue al encuentro de su padre. Esperaba una reprimenda por su comportamiento del día anterior pero cuando le vio la cara supo que las cosas iban más allá de una actitud infantil.

-¿Ocurre algo, Padre?- preguntó Ace.

-Hemos recibido noticias de que se acerca un barco pirata hacia nosotros. Desde que todos creen que estoy muy enfermo no dejamos de repeler ataques casi cada semana…

-Bueno, Padre, siempre salimos bien parados, esta vez no creo que sea muy diferente. ¿Quiénes son?

- Los piratas Kinjishi… no son muy poderosos pero son fuertes y jóvenes, haríamos mal en subestimar su ataque. Debemos extremar las precauciones.

-Pero Padre… nunca ha pasado nada, no son muy distintos a otros piratas. Nada debería ir mal…

-Ace. Todo va mal. Mi hija está en este barco.

-Todos somos tus hijos… - contestó Ace, una mezcla entre apenado y enfadado.

-Lo sé. Y os quiero como a tales. Pero vosotros tenéis experiencia en batallas. Sabéis luchar y moveros. Yumiko… no tengo ni idea de cómo puede afrontar esto yo…

-Puedo defenderme sola, otoo-sama. – interrumpió Yumiko.- Lamento haber escuchado su conversación, otoo-sama, Ace-sama. Pero no es la primera vez que me enfrento a un enemigo.

-Yumiko no entiendes que si algo te pasara…

-¿Y si le pasara algo a él?-contestó Yumiko, casi gritando y señalando a Ace- ¿Acaso él no es hijo tuyo? ¿Acaso él no puede fallar nunca?

-No- cortó Ace con una sonrisa de superioridad.- Yo nunca pierdo. Nunca.

-Fanfarrón… - murmuró Yumiko.

-Como sea, Yumiko… si presentan batalla tú estarás en tu camarote. Y no acepto discusión al respecto.- sentenció Shirohige.

-Pero otoo-sama… puedo ser muy útil-dijo ella casi llorando.

-He dicho que no.

-Padre, si me permite… Yumiko-san es usuaria de la Hie Hie no Mi quizá ella…

-Ace. Se perfectamente la clase de habilidades que tiene mi hija. Igual que sé las habilidades de todos vosotros, pero lo lamento. La decisión está tomada. No estará en cubierta si hay pelea. Y no hay más que hablar. – sentenció Shirohige.

-Ya no soy una niña, otoo-sama.- y diciendo esto se marchó a su camarote.

El barco pirata enemigo no tardó mucho en aparecer. Yumiko observaba lo que podía desde su ventana, que no era mucho, sólo una leve esquina, alejada de donde estaba la batalla principal. No pudieron oponer mucha resistencia. La batalla no duró más de cinco minutos. Ace y Marco podrían haberlos derrotado sin la ayuda del resto de la tripulación. Shirohige quizá era demasiado protector con Yumiko, pero no quería perderla. No ahora después de haberla recuperado tras tantos años. Sólo quedaba un pirata vivo. Ace ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar su habilidad para derrotarle, de un simple puñetazo dio con su cabeza en el suelo. Yumiko había podido ver esta escena pues el pirata había tratado de huir y Ace le había dado alcance justo cuando entraban en su reducido campo de visión. Cuando Yumiko vio a Ace en acción le miró de un modo totalmente distinto. Se dio cuenta de que era fuerte y que tenía un cuerpo bien formado y cuidado. No muchas mujeres podrían resistirse a semejantes pectorales. Por primera vez notó sus pecas bajo los ojos. Le daban un aspecto infantil, pero en contraste con su actitud fanfarrona hacían que Yumiko lo encontrase absolutamente irresistible. Es cierto que le había atraído desde el primer momento en que le vio (por muy maleducada que fuera su actitud) pero ahora estaba empezando a sentir algo distinto, algo más fuerte, algo que no sabía describir. En ese momento, Ace estaba sentado en la barandilla del barco con una de sus botas encima de ésta y el pirata moribundo a sus pies. Pero éste lejos de estar muerto comenzó a moverse. Ace no se percató de nada, pero Yumiko sí. Trato de advertirle pero desde ahí no la podría oír, por lo que salió corriendo de su camarote justo para ver cómo el pirata desestabilizaba la pierna libre de Ace y le hacía caer al agua donde se ahogaría si nadie hacía nada. Pero nadie lo había visto. Estaba tan apartado en una esquina del barco que nadie se dio cuenta de que Ace había caído al agua. Yumiko no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Shirohige alcanzó sólo a ver cómo su dulce niña se lanzaba al agua, en picado y decidida.

-¡Yumiko! Sacadla del agua, rápido, es una usuaria. – bramó Shirohige.

Yumiko apenas podía moverse, sólo le buscaba a él. Siguió hundiéndose hasta que, finalmente, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Ace.

**YUMIKO POV**

En ese momento lo vi… Ace estaba cayéndose al mar, donde se ahogaría sin remedio alguno. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¡También soy usuaria! Sin pensármelo salté detrás de él, con la esperanza de que alguien me viera y pudiera sacarnos a los dos.

Ese idiota… ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación así? _Asegúrate siempre de que tu enemigo ha caído_ le había dicho su sensei. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a salir de ésta… Ni siquiera sé cómo he llegado a esto. Sólo sé que cuando le vi caer sólo pude pensar _él no. Por favor, Ace, no._ Así que aquí estoy ahora, intentado de algún modo salvarnos a los dos. Cosa que no parece que vaya a poder conseguir. Puedo ver su rostro. Para mi sorpresa está tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y en calma, casi se aventura en él una sonrisa, como si la muerte fuera algo que no temía, algo con que podría manejar sin problema. Pero justo en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron y se posaron en mí. Ahora sí que ha cambiado su expresión. Terror. Es puro terror lo que veo en sus ojos. Estoy acercándome a él, consigo cogerle de la mano. Pronto deberían sacarnos del agua. No podía faltar mucho. Ace se ahogaba y yo también. Tenía que pensar rápido, algo tenía que poder hacer para salvarnos…

**FIN YUMIKO POV**

**ACE POV**

Ese imbécil trataba de escapar. Pero yo no se lo puse fácil. De un simple puñetazo lo lancé contra el suelo. Ni siquiera había empleado mi habilidad. Ja. Ya le dije a Yumiko que yo nunca perdía. ¿Pero bueno qué hacia ella en mi mente, otra vez? Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejarla de mis pensamientos cuando noté cómo algo me agarraba de la única pierna que tenía sobre cubierta y tiraba de ella hacia el agua. MIERDA. Si caía al agua y nadie me veía estaba perdido. Debí de haberme asegurado de que ese imbécil estaba muerto.

Acabo de entrar en el agua y me hundo. Sin remedio. No puedo moverme, no puedo gritar, no puedo respirar. Bien, si este es mi destino lo aceptaré con elegancia. Yumiko volvió a mi cabeza, pero esta vez no quería alejarla. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía en paz al pensar en ella. Me hubiera gustado conocerla más, quizá, después de todo, Marco tenía razón y el… En ese momento abrí los ojos. No puede ser. Intento gritar _¡YUMIKO!_ Pero mi garganta no responde. ¿Qué está haciendo? Se va a hundir, igual que yo. Vamos a morir los dos… He conseguido aferrarme a su mano, pero eso tampoco servirá de nada. Su rostro trata de darme una mirada tranquilizadora. Necesitamos ayuda pero no vemos a nadie que baje a por nosotros… La miro a los ojos, los tiene cerrados, concentrada. _¿En qué, si aquí no te puedes ni mover?_

Fue fugaz. Absolutamente fugaz. Una barra blanca salió de una de sus manos y nos impulsó hacia la superficie. Cuando mis pulmones volvieron a recibir aire me sentí como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Caímos en la cubierta del barco aún cogidos de la mano. Estábamos vivos. Gracias a ella. Me había salvado la vida.

**FIN ACE POV**

Yumiko fue trasladada de inmediato a la enfermería. Ace estaba en pie y consciente, no necesitaba cuidados de nadie. Pero en cuanto cayeron en el barco ella se incorporó y con una mueca casi desesperada, aún sin soltarle la mano le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Ace, ¿estás bien?

En cuanto él le contestó un escueto _sí_ ella cayó desplomada inconsciente. No tenía heridas de ninguna clase, pero había empleado tanta energía en sacar a Ace del agua que el agotamiento se apoderó de su cuerpo. Shirogihe mandó llamar a su hijo favorito.

-¿Me buscabas, Padre?

-Sí, Ace. Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué pasó?- inquirió Shirohige.

-No lo sé, Padre, te lo aseguro. Yo sólo sé que me estaba ahogando y entonces llegó Yumiko, me agarró de la mano y a los dos minutos estábamos aquí otra vez.

-Pero eso no puede ser posible… es una usuaria, hasta su capacidad de movimiento se ve anulada en el agua.

-Pero es la única explicación… Sacó hielo de su mano, ella… se ha propulsado con su habilidad… Hay muchas cosas que aún no conocemos de las Akuma no Mi, quizá si el usuario es lo bastante poderoso…

-Es probable. Pero me preocupa que esto se sepa, Ace. Imagínate lo que harían ciertos piratas por poseer a una persona que es capaz de utilizar las habilidades de una fruta del diablo bajo el agua…

-Sí, puedo imaginar que a Kurohige le interesará bastante… Pero nosotros la protegeremos con nuestra vida, Padre. Lo garantizo.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, hijo mío. Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión respecto a ella.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca tuve mala opinión de ella, Padre. Sólo que hay ciertas cosas que a uno le abren los ojos…

-Ace si aunque fuera por equivocación, por un malentendido, por cualquier cosa le haces daño…- dijo Shirohige.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- de pronto comprendió a lo que su padre se refería- Padre me temo que has malinterpretado las cosas yo… Yumiko no…

-Creo que eres tú el que las malinterpreta, Ace.

-Además aunque así fuera, que ya te repito que no lo es, ella tendría que estar interesada en mí. Y sé por experiencia que mi sólo carácter ya la ahuyentaría.

-Ace- dijo su padre muy tranquilo- nadie saltaría al agua a por una persona sabiendo de antemano que no la puede salvar. Y que va a terminar ahogándose con ella. Abre los ojos, hijo mío… Sólo hay un sentimiento que permita hacer cosas así.

-Cosas estúpidas, en mi opinión.

-Cosas que te han mantenido con vida, Ace. Nadie te vio caer al agua. Sólo ella. Estarías muerto si no fuera por ella. Ve a visitarla, anda. Si está despierta agradecerá verte.

Ace asentó con la cabeza como única despedida y se marchó hacia la enfermería. Le costaba reconocerlo pero su Padre tenía que tener razón. Saltar así a por alguien siendo usuaria… qué locura. Marco estaba a lo lejos, descansando a la sombra. Entonces, le vino a la cabeza una conversación que había tenido con él el día anterior.

**FLASHBACK**

-Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene eso que ver con el amor…

-Que no puedo con un sentimiento que hace que las personas hagan locuras sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-La ira, el odio… cualquier sentimiento puede provocar eso.

-Sí… pero dicen que el amor es el más fuerte de todos. Puedo controlar mi ira. Puedo controlar mi odio. Pero el amor… A ese no hay quien lo controle.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando llegó a la enfermería Yumiko seguía dormida. _Niña tonta… podrías haber muerto_, pensó Ace. _Por salvarme a mí… a alguien con la sangre de un demonio. Si algo te llegara a pasar…_ El médico estaba cerca, Ace quiso saber si en algún momento había despertado pero la respuesta fue negativa. Como Ace estaba con ella, el médico del barco fue a descansar un rato.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-le dijo Ace a Yumiko mientras le cogía la mano- ¿sabes lo que podría haberte ocurrido? No tienes ni idea del miedo que sentí cuando te vi ahí… No sé cómo conseguiste sacarnos de ahí a los dos… yo… no vuelvas a asustarme así. No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro por salvar a nadie. Y menos por salvarme a mí. Yo no merezco algo así. Soy el hijo de un demonio, no deberías arriesgar nada por mí. ¿No lo entiendes? Yumiko si te hubiera sucedido algo yo…- una traicionera lágrima le recorrió el rostro. El nunca había llorado por nadie que no fuera su familia. Realmente temía que le sucediera algo malo… _Bueno, Ace_ – se dijo a sí mismo- _ya está. Más te vale que empieces a aceptarlo…_ Una débil voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Al menos he conseguido que te aprendas mi nombre- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Llegó el médico acompañado de Shirohige para evaluar el estado de la muchacha. El capitán quería conocer su versión de los hechos, pero ella no pudo darle mucha más información. Lo único que le dijo es que sintió desesperación cuando le vio caer. _No pensé, otoo-sama. Sólo fui tras él. Sólo pensaba en traerlo de vuelta conmi… con nosotros. _Pidió ver a Ace antes de dormir.

-Hola, temeraria- saludó él con una amplia sonrisa- ¿qué tal te encuentras?- le dijo sentándose a su lado y cogiéndole la mano.

-Bien, un poco mejor que antes, pero sigo muy cansada. No me duele nada, pero no tengo fuerzas ni para quejarme…

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Lo que sea… recuerda que te debo la vida.-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Hay una cosa…- empezó a ruborizarse- que quizá sí podrías hacer por mí. No estás obligado ni nada pero… ¿podrías cuidar de mi esta noche?- a Ace se le abrieron los ojos ¿él? ¿Cuidando a alguien? Ella notó su expresión de asombro y reculó- Bueno, no hace falta tampoco… Era sólo un capricho tonto…

-Hey, no te preocupes. Estaré aquí contigo toda la noche. De todas formas seguro que es mejor que dormir con Marco… tendrías que oírlo roncar.- Yumiko soltó una risita.

-Lamento haber usurpado tu cuarto, de verdad.

-No fue cosa tuya, fue idea de Padre, ahora tranquila, a descansar que tanta emoción no es buena.- Sin darse cuenta se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Ace… ¿estás enfadado conmigo?- preguntó ella, con una mirada de pena.

-No. Estoy enfadado conmigo. No debería haberme caído. Tú sólo actuaste por instinto… y te lo agradezco. Mucho. De corazón.

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de la muchacha mientras le vencía el sueño. Sólo alcanzó a decir:

-Y que te quede algo claro: sí que lo mereces, Ace. Aunque tú creas que no. Hay algo más debajo de esa máscara de fanfarrón… Al menos hoy te has dado cuenta de una cosa…

-¿De qué?- Dijo él, extrañado. Era imposible que supiera de su debate interno.

-Tú no ganas siempre.- contestó sonriendo.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Y si le pasara algo a él?-contestó Yumiko, casi gritando y señalando a Ace- ¿Acaso él no es hijo tuyo? ¿Acaso él no puede fallar nunca?

-No- cortó Ace con una sonrisa de superioridad.- Yo nunca pierdo. Nunca.

-Fanfarrón…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Su respiración se tornó más tranquila, su expresión estaba en calma. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su rostro levemente. La hacía parecer de porcelana. _Por muy pirata que uno sea… es imposible no enamorarse de alguien así…_ Admitió Ace. Yumiko se revolvió en las sábanas en un sueño intranquilo. _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, pequeña? Salvarme la vida… eso es hacer trampa._ Se dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando la escuchó decir:

-Ace… no me dejes… no te vayas…

Sin saber qué le impulsó a ello, recorrió la habitación en dos pasos, se recostó con ella en la cama y la rodeó con los brazos. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello… olía maravillosamente a mar. La besó tiernamente en la nuca y le dijo:

-Shh… estoy aquí. –dijo atrayéndola hacia sí- Y no me iré, nunca…


End file.
